When a Trickster Requires Attention
by SlashPrincess15
Summary: When a Trickster requires attention he gets it, often to the annoyance of other's in the room. Something I wrote while my hormones were demanding Smut... Pairings: Sam/Gabirl, side Dean/Castiel. Warnings inside.


**This is what happens when I get really hormonal. I'm too hormonal to read smut, I can't watch smut because all the shows I'm up to are too plot heavy at the time for any smut to be there (and I was too lazy to go back and find the episodes with it)… or they're too 'G-rated'… so instead I write it… YAY!~ **

**Anyway… I hope you enjoy this hormone-induced-fic… **

**Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, side Dean/Castiel**

**Warnings: Smut, Slash, and Gabriel being a cunning bastard. **

Gabriel sighed; he had to get Sam's attention onto him somehow. The boy was paying more attention to his brother than to his boyfriend, and that Gabriel decided should be a crime. How dare he pay more attention to Dean then he did to his marvellous Pagan God of an Archangel of a boyfriend.

Gabriel was determined to gain Sam's attention back on him, so he did what he did best, tricked it. He kept tricking the boys; turning objects into animals, Making Sam's laptop stop working. Anything to get the younger Winchester's attention back onto him. Gabriel knew he was annoying Sam, and that Sam was probably going to get revenge with him tonight in bed; but he just didn't care, because he wanted, no, needed Sam's attention on him… and anyway, Sam's 'punishment' was never that bad… actually it was often very enjoyable.

So kept annoying those in the room, causing Dean to yell at him, then yell at Sam to control him, then Sam to yell at him, then him to flirt with Sam until Dean yelled at him again, at which point he would mess with something else causing the cycle to repeat. Sometimes Dean would ask Castiel why his brother was being such a dick in which Castiel would just respond that he didn't know, before returning to whatever he was doing.

There were moments when Dean would comment that maybe the reason the Archangel was being a dick was because he was sexually frustrated, he would then comment that Sam wasn't good enough in bed, which Sam would yell back at Dean. And no matter how close to the truth Dean is Gabriel was still pissed that Sam was once again paying more attention to his brother then to his boyfriend.

The pranks continued rest of the afternoon until Dean got too pissed, dragged Castiel out of the room and into their own (as, when both Winchesters started to date their Angels they decided to start getting separate rooms). Gabriel grinned and Sam glared at him.

Of course it took a few more tricked before he got Sam annoyed enough to just push him onto the bed and pin him down. Gabriel of course could easily push them over and take control, hell; he could click his fingers and take control. However, he didn't want too, he enjoyed giving Sam control, because whenever he gave Sam control it always ended up good for him as well.

Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's neck, pushing the other's shirt up before quickly pulling it off, "What were you doing this afternoon?" he whispered against the Tricksters neck, and Gabriel just laughed.

"You were paying too much attention to your brother so I returned the attention to me," he said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers leaving them both without cloths.

"So that means to become a general annoyance until Dean leave?" Sam asks, moving Gabriel's legs around his hips.

Gabriel grinned back, so tonight was going to be rough sex, oh, he wasn't complaining, it wasn't like Sam could hurt him anyway, he was an Archangel. Pulling Sam into a deep kiss, "Exactly, because after he leaves all your attention is returned to me~" he said after they broke apart, kissing Sam deeply again.

Sam just rolled his eyes, before thrusting in, quickly and deeply. Gabriel moaned, relaxing instantly and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, letting Sam pull out and thrust back in again quickly. He was glad he didn't need preparation, because that just took too much time, and really, he liked the quick, hard, fucks he got when Sam was in a particularly bad mood, or when he was getting 'punished' for either annoying Dean, or just being annoying in general.

"You really have to be the centre of attention all the time don't you?" Sam asked, as he continued to thrust hard into Gabriel, who just grinned in response.

"You know I do baby!" he replied, moaning loudly at a particularly hard and deep thrust.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead focusing his attention to thrusting as hard as he could, pushing Gabriel's legs back, so they were parted either side of his chest nearly touching the bed under the Archangel.

"Gah, Sammy, you have no idea how much I love you," Gabriel moaned out, enjoying the feeling of being so thoroughly dominated.

"You only ever seem to tell me how much you love me when I'm either fucking you or if you're using it to tease Dean," Sam said, stopping thrusting to look at Gabriel.

"Sammy!~" Gabriel whined, "Don't do this to me~ You know I love you," he groaned when Sam lent down to kiss his neck, before biting and sucking on it leaving a hickey.

Pulling away Sam grinned down at Gabriel, "I know, I'm just teasing you," he said and Gabriel groaned.

"Well, stop doing that!"

"If you promise to stop becoming an annoyance every time I pay attention to someone other than you," Sam said and Gabriel groaned.

"But it's so fun!" he complained but when Sam started to pull out he held on tight before quickly adding, "Ok, ok, I'll try not to become too desperate when you stop paying attention to me."

"Good," Sam replied, thrusting back in, causing Gabriel to moan again.

"Oh, Sammy!" he cried as Sam thrusted out and back in again, "Fuck! You have no idea how much I love this!"

"I think I have some idea," Sam replied, creating more hickeys on Gabriel's throat. He never use to leave the amount of hickey's he left on Gabriel on anyone, but after the first few times together Sam discovered just how much Gabriel liked to mark him, so he decided to return the favour, it was then he learnt how much Gabriel enjoyed being marked himself, and so Sam had started to leave more and more hickey's on the Archangel, and even if Gabriel's Grace healed them within a day at max he always just added more the next time.

Gabriel moaned, grip on Sam's shoulder tightening. "Ah… Sammy… I'm not gonna last long…" he moaned and Sam nodded in return.

"Me neither."

"Good," Gabriel grinned up at the Winchester above him, pulling Sam down so he could leave his own hickey on Sam's neck. Somewhere where Sam couldn't hide it, because he hated it when no-one could see the marks he left on his Sammy.

Sam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut before thrusting deeply into Gabriel, who practically screamed his name as he came, a bright light momentarily filling the room.

Sam followed soon after, biting hard on Gabriel's shoulder as he came within the Archangel, and then collapsing onto Gabriel, who let out a grunt. It wasn't that he found Sam heavy, but he was surprised when the other collapsed onto him after sex.

He laughed lightly causing Sam to glare at him, "What now Gabriel?" he snapped and Gabriel just smiled.

"Nothing," Gabriel replied, kissing Sam lightly, his hands playing with the Hunter's hair, "I love you."

Sam sighed before replied, "I love you too, but can you please try not to annoy Dean so much, I do want you two to get along… or at least not fight whenever you're in the same room together."

"I'll try," Gabriel replied, "But I can't make any promise."

Sam sighed again, "I know, that's all I expect you to do…"

Gabriel just smiled, kissing Sam again, and again, and again until the Winchester fell asleep. As much as Gabriel wanted to move from under Sam he was comfortable and didn't want to disturb the hunters sleep, so instead he just closed his eyes and planned his next way to annoy Dean for tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think… it's the first time I've written smut for Supernatural… so I hope I did well… **

**~SlashPrincess15**


End file.
